The World with Me and You
by ArtisticIce
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge. Based on different themes I made up. Short one-shot collection, filled with plenty of Crack pairings. They'll lighten up your world, hopefully. Last Update: Italy x Wy (Color). (I take requests for any crack pairing. Only country x country.) Thanks for reading, dudes.
1. Shut up!

_A/N: The moment you have been waiting for. YES. TODAY IS THE DAY. That I start a 100 Theme Challenge. It's all about Cracky Romance. _

_I will give out the themes if anyone wants to try them out. :) They'll be on the bottom Author's note._

_FIRST UP: South Italy x Hong Kong_

_T for Cursing and Romano. _

* * *

_**-Shut up-**_

"So, I was walking to school one day and I found this cat standing out there like an idiot. And like, like, like, blah, blah blahblablablablablablabla." Hong Kong opened his mouth and started talking very much. Romano sighed, knowing how long he's going to stay here if he lets the Panda Bastard continue.

Romano had an idea! It was embarrassing, but it would work.

Romano leaned toward Hong Kong's face, to see that he was STILL talking randomly about his day. As much as Romano would LOVE to hear about Hong Kong's day, Hong Kong needed to SHUT THE HELL UP.

Romano got close to Hong Kong's lips, to the point that he can kiss him right there and now. And he did.

"M-Mr. Romano why did you like, d-do that?" Hong Kong stuttered, obviously flustered by the sudden action. His face started to heat up in embarrassment. Romano sighed and patted Hong Kong's head.

"I-It was just to make you shut up, that's all. D-Don't expect me to do it again!" Romano yelled, blushing red as well. He can't believe what he just did.

"….Can we like, do it again, anyways?" Hong Kong asked innocently. He wasn't pouting, but keeping his regular face.

"W-What? N-Nooo- Ugh….F-Fine…" Romano exclaimed, but eventually agreeing. He blushed once more and got closer to Hong Kong. He kissed him on the lips, and Hong Kong smiled slightly and kissed back.

* * *

_A/N: FJHEDKJDFH First time writing Yaoi. I bet that I failed. You are free to request any pairing. BUT IT MUST ONLY BE CRACK. It can be yaoi, het, or yuri. Not with an non-living thing, though. Because I hate Iceland x Fridge._

_The themes? Here we goooo!_

_Themes_

_Shut up [x]_

_Water_

_Gum_

_Phone_

_Crush_

_Color_

_Manga_

_Closets_

_Panda_

_Cup_

_Ramen_

_Bottle_

_Pocky_

_Rocks_

_Computer_

_Phone_

_Marker_

_Sticky Notes_

_Leaving_

_Breaking_

_Glass_

_Kiss_

_Hug_

_Angel_

_Hands_

_Heart_

_Butterfly_

_Vocaloid_

_Music_

_Tricks_

_Magic_

_Mistletoe_

_Hate_

_Spoons_

_69_

_Red_

_Pokémon_

_Pencil_

_Stop_

_Look!_

_I-I-I…like you!_

_Bunnies_

_USB_

_Guitar_

_Bands_

_Tears_

_Wires_

_String _

_Hair_

_Braids_

_Light_

_Flowers_

_Notebook_

_Drawing_

_Shelves_

_Moving_

_Verbs_

_Fragments_

_Words_

_Nothing_

_White_

_Monochrome_

_Superhero_

_Nuts_

_Door_

_Temperature_

_Bathroom_

_Dress_

_Make-up_

_Oranges_

_Chocolate_

_Homework_

_School_

_Hell_

_Love_

_Fortune_

_Luck_

_Ball_

_Outside_

_Dreams_

_Reality_

_Life_

_Goes_

_Away_

_Forever_

_Internet_

_Mouse_

_Playstation 3_

_Blogs_

_Story_

_Fanfiction_

_If it's not 100, sorry…_

_Oh, and review! It would make me VERY happy! :D_


	2. Water

_A/N: Time for Latvia x Cuba. TIME FOR A FAIL!_

_Theme is Water, this time!_

* * *

**Water**

"A-Ah Mr. Cuba….are you sure about this?" Latvia asked, shaking at the sight of hot water. Cuba shrugged and drank the whole thing. Latvia, shocked just stared at him in amazement.

How can he just…simply catch the water in a cup….and it's also hot! Latvia stared at the geyser, wandering if he sometime can just…stand in it.

It was a rather interesting aspect, but Latvia would rather see someone else do it before him. And he now has seen someone do it.

But….can he do it?

Latvia gulped, inching closer to the geyser.

Maybe he should've stayed home and read romance novels.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, this is only one word more than a drabble. Hell, there isn't even any pairing of the two in here…._

_Yeah, I'm so disappointed with this story…._

_Well, I'll probably do England x Fem!Norway with Gum. _


	3. Gum

_A/N: Oh, look. I'm updating these fast. I don't care!~_

_Now for some England x Fem!Norway_

…_.Fem!Norway's name should totally be Luka. xD *Shot.* Sorry, I'll just make it….um…Whatever, I don't care._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trident, you bastards. _

* * *

**Gum**

"Hey, England. Have you made some….magic gum or something like that?" Norway asked, her blue eyes staring into his green eyes. He blushed at the sight of her eyes….right into his.

"O-Oh…..gum? Well, no. Not at all." England said, a bit flustered. But he will not show it. AT ALL.

England took a pack of Trident out. It was mint flavored gum, his favorite flavor. Not any of those stupid, idiotic flavors that git has. Mint was the original, and he goddamn loves it.

And it reminds him of Flying Mint Bunny….

Forgetting that Norway was right beside him, England took the strip of gum out and pushes it in his mouth.

Before he chews it, he feels lips on his.

He blinked. What was happening?

"What are you doing, y-you git?" England asked. He was blushing super hard, which would've made America fell out of his awesome chair. Let's not talk about that situation right now, though.

"I just wanted some gum, that's all." She said bluntly. She crossed her arms, and started to chew on her mini piece of gum. He still looked overwhelmed with all of this sudden feelings rising in him.

"Well, you s-should've just asked, Norway!" England yelled. He glared at her, but later blushed. She kept her stoic face, but…he just can't hate her.

"…..I-I don't c-care, though…" He stuttered. She gave him a slight smile, and he blushed even more.

* * *

_A/N: MWHAHAHA. So much blushing for England-san._

_Sorry, Igirisu.~_

_And yes, I am very aware that the writing is poor.x D Lollll. _


	4. Phone

_A/N: Now it's time for a not really requested crack pairings. And I realized I have not replied to the anonymous reviewers…_

_Demolition Panda-Really? Great, I feel happy! Hm.~ I will probably do those pairings. :D_

_Your BFF-Jeez, thanks. You revealed my name to the world. I'll reveal yours then, Diana. Jerk. I'm granting your request now, by the way._

_Well…time for some America x Poland. (Yes, America JUST has to top. Otherwise, he would be mad. *Rolls eyes.*)_

* * *

**-Phone-**

Poland was sitting down in his crisp, sparkly pink skirt. He was wearing a rather nice looking cardigan on top of his blue tank top. He was holding out his pink phone, and was typing rapidly on it.

I wonder who he was texting. Usually, you would think it's Lithuania. But it is actually someone else.

* * *

**To: The Hero**

Like, hi Americaaaaaaa!

**From: Like, Poland**

* * *

Poland smiled, pushing the send button. He loved texting people, especially his new-found friend, America. Because he is totally awesome sometimes.

-:-:-

**With America**

America's phone vibrated. His phone was sitting on a wooden desk. And the phone was vibrating very loudly. I mean, so loud that you can even hear it from the Bathroom. And guess what? America was currently handling his business in the bathroom.

"Dude, phone. Shut up!" A certain American yelled from the bathroom. He gripped the sink handle, and turned the nob. Water rushed out of the sink, all at once. America rinsed his hands, and pushed the bathroom door open.

He rushed to his room. His gloved hand picked up the red phone. He saw that the text was from Poland, his friend.

He looked at the phone, and checked the text. He read it, and decided to text back.

* * *

**To: Poland**

Ohhh…Hai, Poland! Wassup?

**From: The Hero!**

* * *

**To: The Hero**

Like, I'm just totally shopping right now! :D

**From: Like, Poland.**

* * *

**To: Poland**

Dude, awesome. What are you shopping for?

**From: The hero!**

* * *

**To: America**

Haha. I changed you from the "Hero" to just America. :P And I'm like, totally shopping for some cute clothes!~ :3

**From: Poland**

* * *

**To: Poland**

What? DUDE! NO! KEEP ME AS THE HERO ON YOUR PHONE! D:

What, in the girl's section?

**From: The hero!**

* * *

**To: America**

Lol, I won't. Teehee.~

Yes, like, of course! All of the clothes here are just adorable! xD

**From: Poland**

* * *

**To: Poland**

Awww….D:

How can you stand crossdressing, dude?

**From: The HERO!**

* * *

**To: America**

Well, prove to me that you are a hero! ;D

Well.~ It makes me feel good! You should like, try it someday! :D

**From: Like, Poland**

* * *

**To: Poland**

Oh, I totally will! HAHAHAHAHA! I will save you from some evil dude! HAHA!

…..How about no?

**From: THE HERO! HAHA!**

* * *

**To: America**

Okay, then.~ That seems like, legit! ^_^

Why notttttt? D:

**From: Poland!~**

* * *

**To: Poland**

Because the hero always saves the girl! But wait..you aren't a chick. You have a penis.

BECAUSE. I AM THE HERO! HAHA!

**From: The hero, yo!**

* * *

**To: America**

Well, meh.~ It like, doesn't matter.~ 3

Okay!

I'm like, totally bored. *Pout.*

**From: Poland.**

* * *

**To: Poland**

Don't worry, because the hero will go and save you from boredom! HAHA!

So yeah, like…what do you want to do, dude?

**From: THE FUCKING AWESOME HERO, OH YEAHHH!**

* * *

**To: America**

You like, will? OMGEEZERS! LIKE, THANKS!

Let's like, go on a date thing! :D It would be like, totally fun!

**From: Poland, like totally!**

* * *

**To: Poland**

Hehe, no problem, dude!

Um…a date? Okay, there's no problem the hero will face! Haha!

**From: America**

* * *

A-A date? America didn't really like the sound of being called gay, so he was grateful that Poland looks like a girl, anyways.

America smiled, put on his jacket. And went to save his….boyfriend.

Oh yes, the phone is most defiantly god.

* * *

_A/N: As you can also see, I changed my penname. xD_

_Oh yeah, I probably characterized Poland horribly. And got America out of character…._

_So yeah. Sorry._

_Next theme is Crush! Which pairing sounds best for that? _


	5. Crush

_A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was stuck on what to do for Crush. But I decided to do Japan x Liechtenstein, but I did also consider Iceland x Belgium. But I'll save it for another theme.~_

_Oh yeah, review replies!_

_Ayumi Kudou- Oh, thanks! I will use it right now!_

_A Minor Sonata- Thanks! Tell me on how people react. xD Hmm, it can be considered as crack…considering that EngSey, FraSey, and IceSey are the most popular Seychelles pairings. I'll use it for another theme! :3_

_Willis- Thanks, I appreciate it! Yeah, great idea! It would totally be awesome seeing America as the uke. *shot.* Oh cool! You spotted it! I actually did that on purpose. xD_

_And, thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting. THANKS TO YOU, I'M FUCKING POPULAR NOW. Yayyyy! (Well, probably not in your standards, but mine!)_

_Fuck. I'm probably holding you up. Well, enjoy the read!_

* * *

**-Crush-**

"Bye Kiku! I appreciate you helping me with the project!" Lilli cried, giving a wave to the Japanese boy. He gave a slight smile back, his face very red. Kiku always admired Lilli Zwingli, one of the most popular girls in school for a very long time.

To think, it all started just because she helped him feel better in History Class. Because they were talking about his history.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kiku groaned, putting his head down. He can't handle seeing how much people gasped at his country's history. He was ashamed of it; he wanted to hide it all. Little does everyone know, he even had some tears slightly falling out of his eyes. He flinched, feeling a tap on his shoulder. He quickly wiped off the salty tears on his sleeve, and turned around. He saw a petite girl smiling at him. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked, her endearing voice was music to his ears. He blinked, staying still. He had no fucking idea what he was supposed to do. _

"_O-Oh….nothing, you don't need to worry about it." Kiku mumbled. All of the blood immediately rushed to his face, right there. _

"_Well, take this picture I drew! Hopefully it will make you feel better!" The blonde haired girl suggested. Her bright expression made him smile. She handed him a peace of lined paper with a doodle on it. He took the piece of paper cautiously; he was scared in case it breaks. _

"_My name is Lilli Zwingli, by the way. What's yours?" Lilli questioned. _

"_O-Oh, Lilli-san, my name is Kiku Honda. V-Very nice to meet you." Kiku stuttered. He blushed very hard, noticing that it was his first time actually talking to someone. A girl, for that matter._

_Lilli stuck her hand out. Kiku was confused for a second. But he remembered what Alfred had told him what to do. He gripped her hand, and shook it firmly. She beamed at him brightly. He wondered how she could smile so easily. _

_**Flashback over.**_

* * *

Kiku smiled fondly at the moment. He sighed, knowing that he would NEVER get Lilli. He is just a Japanese boy, probably being just an acquaintance of hers. Nothing else, and never nothing more. He sometimes wondered if it was really love. Or was it just him being all weird, considering that it was the first friend he kind of made. As in, a girl SPACE friend. In anime and manga, which Kiku reads very often. Lilli would be one an otaku like him, would call her moe. Because well, she is very cute…and adorable…and….

Well, anyways. He supposes he loves her. He always loved the way her silky hair flew in the wind. The way she always stole his smiles. The way whenever she walks into a room, the world is suddenly much better. She manages to always bring a smile to his face. She is his world. Does that sound like love?

Kiku frowned. Is it love? No, it must be just a silly little crush. Probably if he knew more or the female population, he would love someone else.

It's probably just a simple crush. Nothing more about it.

But, the sad thing was, he never thought he would get the girl.

Irony, of course, decides to take the matter in its own hands.

* * *

"It's like, a crush, Kiku." His brother, Xiang said. The Cantonese teen said that so nonchalantly. Kiku wondered how he knows so much, considering Xiang was a year younger than him. Xiang blankly stared at Kiku.

"O-Oh…..So it must just be a crush. Okay." Kiku repeated. He assumed that he's not going to get the girl.

But that doesn't stop him from having a HUGE crush on her.

Who knows? It might actually turn into a two-sided love, rather than a one-sided love/crush.

Kiku might take that risk.

* * *

_A/N: Gahh…this is more like One-sided Japan x Liechtenstein._

_Well, maybe Liechtenstein likes him back. I'll probably make a continuation of this. It's a really great plot. _

_Next theme is Color. Which pairing is good for that? Suggest a pairing in your review._

_Thanks for reading, please review! I would love to know your thoughts on this crappy story. _


	6. Color

_A/N: Hmm….looks like we're back! Thanks for reviewing, everyone!_

_Today we are having Italy x Wy. With the theme, color!_

_Ayumi Kudou- Mhmm. It's gonna be used for a later theme. I have Roitany planned for pocky. Yeah, that's so true. Shit…I kind of just decided on Wy x Italy. But I promise you will be seeing China x Italy soon!_

_A Minor Sonata- Totally awesome, dude. :D Well, anyways…I'll be using that. Well, Italy is an ARTIST as well. You know the renaissance, of course. That should explain everything._

_Guest- Yes. It should be shipped thoroughly. I now ship that as well. I ship Liechtenstein with a hell whole lot of people….yeah. OMG, YOU LIKE HONGTAI? I love ittttt! And sure, I'll use that for a later theme!_

_Time to go!_

* * *

**-Color-**

Wy groaned. No matter how many times she tried, she just CAN'T do it. She tried many different stroking techniques, different textures, and even different angles. The picture just doesn't look right to her.

Right now, she was trying her absolute best to paint Italy's house. Sealand, Seborga, Ladonia, and she were hanging out in Seborga's house. As much as she hated how annoying they can get, she can handle it.

Because she was in love with Seborga's cousin. The 20 year-Old Italian always charmed her. The way he painted her fluffy brown hair into a picture made her smile. He loved to talk to her, always making some time for the young girl.

She knew that he would never truly, be her lover. Because she knew that he only thought of her as a little sister.

He filled her life with a whole lot more COLOR. Color was never this beautiful before he came into her life.

He inspired her. And she inspired him.

Speaking of him, the said Italian bounded out of his porch, humming a familiar tune. He skipped toward her, jars of paint occupying his hands.

"Ve!~ Ciao, bella. How are you doing?" He asked, his brown eyes shining in the sun like always. He smiled at her, and ruffled her hair playfully. She blushed heavily at the action.

"Oh, Hi Italy, I'm doing just fine." She greeted the Italian as mature-looking as possible.

He was the reason why she wants to act mature all of the time. It may appeal to him way more.

"Ve.~ Do you need help on your picture?" He asked, he looked at her other pictures of the house. They all looked pretty, but something just looked strange.

"Yes! No matter what I do, it always looks weird!" She exclaimed. She was so angry at the painting. And why it is so difficult. He gave a light chuckle. She stared at him, why was he so happy about this?

"Um….why are you laughing?" She asked, herself being a bit irritated. He laughed, once again.

"Oh, because you look so silly when you are mad at non-living things." He beamed. She sighed.

"B-But…what do I do, Italy?"

"You just change the colors up, ve!" He replied swiftly. He smiled and handed her the new colors. Her frown etched into a smile and graciously took the jars of paint. She smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks, Italy!" She exclaimed, with herself being a bit crazy and jumping up and down.

"Hehe, no problem, Bella!~" He answered. She blushed a bit at his closeness to her. His chest was directly pushed against her shoulder, and his hand was over hers-trying to help smooth out the strokes.

* * *

_**Time Skip Bunny: Heyyo, I'm back again! :3 Well, let's time skip to after the painting is done!**_

* * *

"Ah, it looks bella now!" Italy exclaimed, excited just like a little child. Wy smiled at the painting. She was proud of it. Because, well…let's just pretend that Italy didn't help her.

…

"So, Bella. Would you like to go out to eat pasta tomorrow?" Italy asked, breaking the awkward silence easily. Wy nodded almost immediately.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Wy replied. She was silently cheering in her head, but he didn't need to know that.

Italy gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed like crazy while he was just laughing at her in the background.

"_Ti Amo,_ ve.~"

* * *

_A/N: Yeah. This was MULTI-fail. Yeah, and by the way. I'm going to be IN-active in November, so don't bother trying to PM me. I'll be constantly typing shit for NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what it is, go google it._

_And Italy just loves her as a friend, sadly for her. He means Ti Amo in a friend way. Yup. Poor Wy. D:_

_Ti Amo- I love you._


	7. Manga

_A/N: The long awaited one-shot. This is a sequel to crush, now told from Liechtenstein's point of view. You know, as in 3__rd__ person. Urgh._

_Well, anwyays._

_Ayumi Kudou- Mhmm, same with me. I don't really ship it, but I like it a bit. I go for Sealand x Wy. B) _

_Hmm, true story there. And seeing as I'm Chinese, I bet I could make that happen. I would love to date an Italian dude. :D *SHOT SO HARD.* BUT NOOOO, I'M STUCK WITH A NOT-ASIAN-ENOUGH SHOTA DOUCHE. D: Pfft, I'm not dating him of course. Who dates shotas these days? (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, EVEN IF YOU DON'T WATCH ANIME EVEN IF YOU ARE ¼ JAPANESE.)_

_Anyways, yes, some people are just stupid weaboos that mindlessly ship USUK. Sighhh….what has the Hetalia fandos come to? -_-_

_Anyways, let's start._

* * *

**-Manga-**

"Why isn't life like one of those Shoujo mangas?" A girl with short, prim blonde hair asked herself. Little does anyone knows, she's what one would call a "closet otaku." Even if her brother doesn't care for anything Japanese, she loves the entertainment they provide.

Small intricate plots with pretty drawings. Of course, it's always going to be the same plot. A doormat heroine, a strong, muscular and hot guy. Said guy is always cool. The basic plot, even if twisted differently always ends up the same. No matter how annoying and repetitive it is, they are all enjoyful.

She fiddled with her ribbon. Her green gaze averted from her copy of the latest manga she had been reading, _Kamisama Hajimeshita_. She sighed to herself. She wished, if only her life was a Shoujo manga.

It would be 10 times better.

She waved to the shy assumingly Japanese boy at the other side of the classroom. His cheeks turned rose, and waved back nervously. She giggled to herself.

He was so nice, and pretty adorable. She sighed once again.

Too bad she isn't going to find her lovely prince.

Because unfortunately for her, life isn't a manga. Not even any way you think of it. Life will never be a manga.

"Lilli-chan." He dared to address her with such an honorific. She smiled to herself, being satisfied that she actually knows what the honorific means. She's glad to know that she's more than acquaintances with him.

"Oh, Kiku!" She exclaimed, her bright green eyes shining in the morning light. She remained seated at her desk. To her surprise, Kiku had the courage to go up to her. She was glad that he wasn't being shy anymore.

Lilli felt Kiku's presence lingering over her shoulder. She blinked, and looked up at him.

He blushed quickly, and fiddled with his fingers, "O-Oh, so you read that too?"

"Mhmm, it's a personal favorite of mind now." She gave him a warm smile. He shyly smiled back, laughing awkwardly.

"That's great, so are there any others you have read?" He inquired hastily, scared that the one she was reading was the only one.

"Yeah, Skip Beat, and some others are a personal favorite of mine." She beamed. He scratched the back of his head, himself being nervous like he usually was.

"I like those too." He answered slowly, careful not to be hasty.

She felt like a huge weight was put off her shoulders. She actually had someone else to share the joy of reading a refreshing new chapter of manga. It sincerely made her all warm and fuzzy inside.

She clutched her heart.

Was this how the Shoujo manga heroines always felt? What was this small, and warm sensation in her chest?

She briefly snuck a smile on her face. Ah, yes, she may be falling in love.

She always admired him from behind, but she indeed did not know that he felt the same.

"I wish my life was a Shoujo manga." She whispered to herself, hoping that Kiku, who was right next to her, wouldn't hear her silly wish.

"Me too." He murmured quietly, she was a bit most surprised that he even managed to hear her.

"Well, more like regular manga," He explained, happy to be talking about this with a dear friend of his, "maybe more like Shounen, where I could be like Ichigo in Bleach."  
"Well, I wish that I can have my life as a small romance manga." Lilli voiced her thoughts outloud. He smiled.

"I can make that happen, Lilli-chan."

* * *

_A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? It's not!? Screw you, then._

_And yes, the thoughts Liech has is basically my wishes. Because I sincerely wish I was in a Shoujo manga, even with those bitches and drama in the way._

_Or maybe an otome game?_

_But I know for sure that's not going to happen, cuz I'm totes ugly._

_But, a girl can dream, can't she? _


End file.
